


Fanart: An Alternate Path

by BadPennyGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03ep04 Gwaine, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Season/Series 03, merwaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadPennyGirl/pseuds/BadPennyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 04 of Season 03--"Gwaine", has Merlin cutting his fingers on magical weapons meant for nefarious use against Arthur.   So what would have happened if Merlin had cut himself more severely.  </p><p>Gwaine to the rescue, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: An Alternate Path

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own the boys. Wish I did. Gwaine would totally have been Merlin's BF.
> 
> This is my first bit of fanart in the Merlin Fandom. It's a romance trope, and I usually hate those. But this time I caved and used the hero carrying the maiden to safety. 
> 
> I came late to the Merlin fandom, right after the show had ended. And when I watched the season/series 3 episode "Gwaine", I fell in love with the chemistry between Merlin and Gwaine. I couldn't help think of shipping them because Gwaine was just so...there. 
> 
> And it occurred to me that it would be a fantastic AU if--instead of merely cutting his fingers on the magical blades--if Merlin had badly cut himself. That IS what the blades were said to be charmed to do, after all. The result would have been that the bad guys would have walked in on Merlin and rather than him hiding the injury, they instantly would have known the jig was up, and Merlin would have had to pull a runner. 
> 
> He's a servant. He knows the castle. Plenty of places to hide. But I imagined the injury left him unable to make it back to Gaius. Heck, maybe the magic in the blades reacted badly with Merlin's magic. At any rate, when he never shows back up, Gwaine goes looking for him, and finds him. And that's where this piece of fanart comes in. This trope starts when Gwaine discovers Merlin, injured and carries him back to Gaius. 
> 
> It would be great if someone wanted to write a fic inspired by this. And I love the idea of Gwaine/Merlin. But if this should inspire gen fic, I am utterly pleased as well.


End file.
